Materia Mayhem
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, Slayers fusion. Episode 2: Cloud and I meet a mysterious, young man and find ourselves in the middle of the town's problem! As we investigate the town, it brings us to beautiful sculptures, and more suspicous people!
1. ENCOUNTER!

Finally, the debut of my _FFVII_ & _Slayers_ fusion! Ideas have been playing around for months, but for some reason today, I sat down and wrote them out. Hmm, I won't give away the character roles yet... but if you know me, I write Aeris-centered ficcies and this one is no exception. The story won't follow the _Slayers_ storyline completely 'cause it's been a while since I last saw the series... and I'm actually combining the first series, NEXT & TRY together for this... so there'll be more characters to show up, like Xellos ('cause I worship him) and Filia... I SO love the spells from _Slayers_, so you'll be seeing A LOT of those.  
  
Okies, just a li'l background explanation... and I own neither series--duh. Now enjoy.  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
Aeris Gast, a young woman of 18 years, wandered through an unfamiliar forest one evening with thoughts of finding some information pertaining to her journey. She had traveled for so long, and it had been only a month since she left home, but it was quite an eye opener for someone who grew up in a village practically isolated from civilization. She stopped and stared upwards through the dark canopy of leaves to the fading skylight. The night would be falling soon, so she should find some sort of shelter. She continued walking to the end of the forest tunnel, which was just a few meters ahead.  
  
When she exited the forest, stepping into an open wilderness, she stood speechless at the sight, watching the sun disappearing over the horizon of mountains. "So beautiful," she whispered, walking towards the small slope and sat down to admire the scenery. She then glanced down to the land below and saw there was some sort of fort in the rocky terrain, though the area was too small to be a village or such. People were certainly there with the fires flickering about, so she pushed onward to hopefully get a place to stay and maybe some information.  
  
  
A _Final Fantasy VII_ and _Slayers_ Fusion  
  
**~ M a t e r i A * M a y h e M ~**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
**Episode One: ENCOUNTER! Meet the Not-So-Ordinary Yet Polite Maiden and Her Courageous and Confused Bodyguard!**  
  
  
The man gathered in the main square of the fort, ready for action that night, but none of them had expected a visitor, much less it being an attractive, young woman with round eyes of emerald. Her petite figure hidden beneath the pink cloak and her innocent face sparked temptation in their bodies as she walked through the gates of frozen guards. They were too stunned at her brave but stupid action to walk into the headquarters of a pack of notorious bandits.  
  
The bandit leader, a large man of short stature, leaned forward in his seat, chuckling in great amusement at the lost kitten wandering into their territory. The crowd created a pathway to their leader for their visitor, with delight written all over their faces as their eyes tried to bore through the cloak to her body. She stopped short before the leader and politely bowed, which surprised everyone. She straightened up and smiled, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I have a few questions to ask you if that's all right?"  
  
The big man laughed loudly and openly while the men around her joined him, amused at her naivete of not realizing the position she was in. "Young lady, do ya have any idea who're ya askin'?" he chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes, as she looked on. He simmered down a bit, gesturing a hand to his men that signaled them to surround her to prevent any escape. She turned around and was only slightly bothered by their grins and stares. "Now be a good girl and serve me well tonight, and I may answer any questions you've got," he grinned lecherously.  
  
"You can answer it right now," she said firmly. "I'm searching for materias. Do you have any information on them?"  
  
"Materias? You mean those stones with magic in 'em?" She nodded, and he sat back, still smiling. "Well... come closer, and I'll tell ya." She hesitated a bit, but eventually took some steps forward... until several screaming men were flying towards the crowd. She turned around and saw a blonde man around her age holding a really big sword. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of the pile of men that fell in defeat at the new stranger's arrival.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!!" the bandit leader yelled, standing up in anger. "WHO DO YOU THINK YA ARE?!! THIS TERRITORY BELONGS TO ME, LEADER OF THE BLACK DRAGONS!! HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS!! GET 'IM!!" All the banditss charged at the blonde stranger, but he reacted before they reached him, leaping high into the air with two hands gripping the sword over his head. He then descended with the weapon aiming downward, but the men weren't stupid enough to stand in its path. They scattered about to avoid the blade, letting it strike the dirt, but the grinning bandits didn't expect the sword's collision would create an aftershock that surge under the ground, making a small earthquake in the area.  
  
Only the blonde swordsman remained standing as parts of the building began to crumb, and the men were in a panick to dodge the falling debris. Aeris pushed herself from the ground and stood there like a child in wonderment of being in an earthquake for the first time. She gasped when someone suddenly grabbed her wrist. She looked at the owner of the hand, who was the swordsman. "No time to sightsee!" he shouted, "Let's go!" He pulled her along, trying to avoid the raining ruins when they heard the leader's voice ordering his men to stop them. Much to the blonde's dismay, they had blocked off the exit.  
  
Holding the girl's hand with his, he readied the other one with his sword, looking determined to get her out of there, but before he was going to strike another wave from his blade, he heard some soft words from his side, "_ Oh source of all power... light which burns beyond crimson... let thy power gather in my hands..._" He noticed the bright red radiating from the girl's hand, "**FIREBALL**!" The blast shot out, blazing its way towards the bandit blockade, and exploded into brilliant flames into the night.  
  
  
Watching the fortress in flames, the swordsman couldn't help but be surprised at the young woman who caused it. He looked at Aeris, who was resting by his side, breathing quite hard from the run. He didn't expect to meet a sorceress on his journey, and it didn't occur to him that she could've been one--and a young one at that. He had seen the bandits' headquarters from the hillside, but when he saw her walking in that direction, with intentions of entering the place, he had to do something. He couldn't stand by and watch a supposedly helpless girl wander into a dangerous place, but how wrong was he to think she was helpless.  
  
He slapped the palm of his hand to his face, shaking his head, "I'm such an idiot."  
  
Aeris looked up, "What do you mean?"  
  
He turned away, blushing in embarrassment, but she couldn't see him and it was dark anyway. "If I had known you weren't a normal girl..." His voice trailed away as he struck his sword into the ground and squatted down, drooping his shoulders forward like he was depressed. He had a right to be when he had thought he would become someone if he saved a girl. All his life, it had just been one confusion after another. Everyone had a purpose in life yet here he was, wandering the land with no goals whatsoever.  
  
"If you knew I was a sorceress, you wouldn't help me?" Aeris questioned.  
  
He turned around to her, seeing her standing over him, and abruptly stood up, "NO! I mean, I would still help... Well, it's just that... umm, I... err..." And he was at a loss for words again.  
  
She giggled, and he blinked at her. "Thank you," she said. "You cared enough to come... The means is always worth more than the results. Am I right, Sir Knight?" She giggled again, and this time, he couldn't help but join in the laughter.  
  
  
Some time later, a fire crackled in the center of a field with two travelers sitting across from one another. Aeris was roasting two potatoes over the fire while the blonde swordsman, who introduced himself as Cloud Strife, watched. "It's dangerous for a girl to travel alone," he said suddenly and then blushed at having even thought it aloud, "You shouldn't be traveling... Aaah, I mean you shouldn't be alone... Uuh..."  
  
She nodded, understanding what he meant and his good intentions, "That's what my mother said, but I am old enough to take care of myself. And besides, it's my responsibility." He blinkced at her, sensing question marks flashing over his head, and opened his mouth, wanting to ask a question, but nothing came out because he couldn't figure out how to phrase the question or what exactly he wanted to ask. But Aeris could see it in his blue eyes what he wanted to know without being too personal. "It's okay, Cloud," she said, "I'm traveling to search for materias."  
  
"You mean those magical stones of legend... that hold power and wisdom of the Ancients?"  
  
"Yes," she looked away and frowned a bit, "The rest is rather complicated." She faced him again and asked, "So, why are you traveling, Cloud? Not for the materias too?"  
  
He shook his head, "No... I don't even know why... It just seems natural, like I'm searching for something. My purpose in the world, I guess."  
  
"I see... Your path ahead is long, so I'm sure you'll find it. Just don't ever doubt yourself," she smiled. For some reason, the smile on her face just made the world a better place for him, like he could do the impossible. He wanted to thank her, but her attention turned to the potatoes that were finally done. She broke the stick in half and gave it to him. They bothed dined in silence beneath the starry night sky.  
  
When the meal was over, they laid down on the grassy ground and gazed up at the stars, but it only took a few minutes before Aeris drifted off to dreamland. Cloud heard the soft breathing and glanced in her direction, noting how slightly curled up she was on her side, facing him. He stared at her, observing every detail of her face in the moonlight as long as he wanted this time and not feel too embarrassed. He absentmindedly smiled at the beautiful image and then returned to star-gazing again, with his mind still on their conversation before dinner.  
  
Although she told him that she was looking for the materias, he wondered why she wanted them in the first place. Magic existed naturally on the Planet, but materias were said to have been created by the Ancients, so they possessed powerful spells/magics and also their knowledge and wisom through the centuries... but this certain race were no longer around, only their legends have been left through the materias that many have risk their lives to seek out.  
  
Cloud never imagined to meet someone who was really searching for the materias. He, on the other hand, didn't really care for them since he wasn't adept in magic, but his sword skills were another matter, coming to him naturally like it was his very existence. But then again, these materias were becoming very interesting. "Materias, huh?" he smiled faintly.  
  
  
The next morning, Aeris and Cloud were getting ready to continue their journey, but it was going to be different this time because Cloud had made his decision the night before. She stared at him with wide eyes, "What?! You're coming with ME?!" He was quite the honorable, young man, but she didn't think he would join her on her journey. She didn't think about companionship before either, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to.  
  
He nodded, "Well... I know we each have our separate reasons for journeying, but I think it would be nice to travel with someone for a change. And... umm..." How come he could never stop blushing?! It wasn't like he was being judged before royalty, but just something about Aeris that made him a little nervous sometimes--maybe because she was a sorceress who could cast a spell with a snap of her fingers. "You probably need a bodyguard too," he said in a low voice that Aeris had to lean close to hear.  
  
After Cloud repeated his last statement a second time, she smiled, "That would be very nice."  
  
And so, they were on their way to the next landmark, getting to know each other better too. There were some things they didn't share with each other yet, but they pretty much have an idea and feel for the companionship between them. It only seemed like minutes when they were just talking, but it was already two hours later when the entered a village. Having not had breakfast yet, they head straight to the nearest restaurant on impulse. They sat down at a table in the center of the dining area and skimmed through the menu as if they actually knew what was on their like they were regulars.  
  
Pointing to the menus, they simultaneously said to the waiter, "I'll have everything from here... to here." The waiter froze in his spot with notepad in one hand and a pen in the other, staring at them like they were talking cabbages, as they blinked at each other, and silence accompanied them. It didn't take long for their growling stomaches to tell their owners how empty they were.  
  
"I guess we're really hungry," Cloud chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Aeris nodded in agreement.  
  
Eventually their food arrived, and they dug in hungrily although Aeris managed to still look civil as she moved from one dish to another like an assembly line. Cloud was too hungry to even bother with his table manners, but he was beginning to get used to being around Aeris. She was a tolerant person and comfortable to be around after he got past the fact she wouldn't tease him about his awkwardness at the beginning. She even praised him for his sword skills, saying that he was going to be an excellent bodyguard, and that made him very happy.  
  
During the frenzy feast, an old man entered the restaurant and saw the pair devouring the food, but what he was more surprised to see is Aeris's familiar face. He walked up to them, "Excuse me, Miss, but are you related to Ifalna Gast in any way?"  
  
"Why, yes. My name is Aeris Gast," she answered, "I'm her daughter."  
  
"Really?!" Cloud blurted out. He knew Ifalna was a famous sorceress, but he had thought that it was just a coincidence that they had the same last name. She nodded.  
  
"Aah, I thought so. You look exactly like her when she was young! She is a quite a sorceress--the most powerful of the Planet, I believe."  
  
"Sir, you're too kind. But there must a reason for you to speak to me."  
  
He nodded. "You're very observant. I'm sure being the daughter of a great sorceress, you would be able to do help us out. You see, there is a local bandit group around here. The _Black Dragons_ ," he continued, "They come by our village often and demand everything from us. We would like you to solve this problem for us. And of course, we are willing to pay for your service."  
  
"Oh, those guys," Cloud interrupted, "We took care of 'em last night."  
  
The village elder looked astonished, and Aeris nodded to confirm her companion's words were true. The two returned to eating but halted when he asked them, "Did you kill the dragon?"  
  
"Dragon?" she questioned, looking at Cloud. "They had a dragon?"  
  
Cloud shrugged, "Didn't know there was one."  
  
Suddenly, a boom from outside rocked the restaurant, and the tremendous power tore the roof from its foundations, making a clear view of the late morning skies where a large, black dragon was terrorizing the place. The old man panicked, shouting, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE CARE OF THE DRAGON??!!!"  
  
Irritated at the expection, Cloud said, "We DIDN'T know they had one!"  
  
"WELL, JUST GET RID OF IT!!"  
  
"Hmm, it is rather troublesome to have it around when we're eating," Aeris sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Cloud nodded and then turned to the village elder, "And we're gettin' paid, right? It's only fair."  
  
"OF COURSE!!" He immediately pushed them out of the restaurant and into the streets of terrified people running for cover where there were still roofs. They spot the large dragon in the village square, knocking the houses around like toy blocks. Aeris flicked three fireballs at it, which was very ineffective, so Cloud charged off himself, thinking a large creature like him would be slow to react... But it wasn't apparently so when at the first sound of Cloud's movement, the dragon swiped its claw in his direction, which the swordsman was barely able to dodge in time, falling clumsily to the ground.  
  
"CLOUD!" Aeris cried worriedly.  
  
"I'M OKAY!" he shouted back, rolling away from the dragon's oncoming attack. While the dragon was occuppied with getting the pesky blonde out of his way, Aeris tried to think of what to do when she recalled a spell her mother had taught her that was very useful against dragons. Without hesitation, she began to chant the words, "_Darkness from twilight, crimson from the blood that flows... buried in the flow of time... In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed... by the power of you and I possess..._ **DRAGON SLAVE**!"  
  
An intense energy beam burst from her outstretched palms right at the dragon, completely annihilating it without a trace of the creature left behind. Cloud just stood their like a little soldier with dotted eyes, holding his sword in the air, frozen in mid-battle against the perished dragon. One second he was fighting the big thing, and the next in a flash of light, it was gone. Aeris ran up to him, very concerned, "Are you all right, Cloud? Did it hurt you really bad?!"  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing I can't handle. But that was one awesome attack!!"  
  
"One of the strongest that mother taught. It comes in handy when dealing with dragons, but I usually don't use it often. It just causes too much destruction."  
  
"Right," he agreed, after witnessing such power from one spell. "Anyway let's finish our meals and get the pay--" And that was when he realized that part of the village behind him no longer existed. How unfortunate for them that Aeris's _Dragon Slave_ had accidently destroyed half the village. They gulped and stared at the ruins with the dreadful feeling in their stomaches--not food. They didn't stay too long when they heard the village elder in the background yelling at them for the damage and demanding their responsibility.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried, tears pouring from her eyes like waterfalls, "I destroyed the village! Mother will be so upset! I'm such a terrible person! Cloud, what am I going to do?!!"  
  
"Forget the food and money!" Cloud shouted, grabbing a crying Aeris around the waist, and hauled her off in an escape while the angry villagers chased after them.  
  
  
**NEXT EPISODE...** Hi! Aeris here to tell you about our next adventure! During our journey, Cloud and I meet a mysterious, young man and find ourselves in the middle of the town's problem! As we investigate the town, it brings us to beautiful sculptures... as well as another suspicous person. There's so much on my mind, but I don't want Cloud to worry about me. I hope things will clear up, and we can continue on to Wutai... Catch us next time on _Materia Mayhem_: **"KIDNAPPED! Case of the Missing Maidens"**  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
I know, sillie, LONG title. It's another CloRis... Originally, I had planned it to be an AeriSeph... *shrug* I don't know what made me put Cloud in Gourry's place now, but I think it'll be all right... I've already got the next three episodes planned out. Take a BIG guess on who's playing Zelgadis-kun?! *giggle* But more action and magic comin' soon... Don't worrie, it'll get sillier later on--I just need to get more characters in.  
  
Another CloRis, Mint-san! *smile*  
  
Hmm, did I ever mention I've got a short attention span??!!!! Really, really... I'll have _Life with a Goddess_ and _Crimson Kiss_ update this weekend!!!! o.o  



	2. KIDNAPPED!

Buwaahahahaa!! I own nothing but THIS insane idea!  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
"**DARE BRANDO**!" echoed through the forest grounds, and a sudden column of air blasted straight into the afternoon skies, sending several screaming men airborne. In the center of the vacuum stood Aeris with her hand raised in the air and Cloud was back to back with her, holding his sword in defense against the horde of mean-looking thieves that HAD surrounded them. Most of them were taken care of thanks to Aeris, but the ones left that had taken caution at a good distance charged out at the pair. The weapons clashed against Cloud's sword, and the swordsman kicked them back and swung the broad blade at their measly little toys, slicing them in half.  
  
They trembled in horror at the strength of the blonde's blade and the magic that the young woman possessed and knew they no longer had a chance with such a duo and made a run for it. Cloud watched the pathetic bandits escape, twirling the sword in his hand a bit, and then placed on his back since the battle was over. He sighed, "That wasn't much of a fight."  
  
Aeris giggled, "But we seem to run into bandits a lot. I wonder why."  
  
He shook his head, "I don't know, we'll just have to ask the next group we pulverize." They continued their journey to the next city, but unknown to them, a mysterious figure lurked in the shadows in the canopy of thick leaves, watching the pair. His eyes narrowed and flashed briefly of crimson before he took off swiftly through the branches. A long, flowing cloak trailed after him, rustling among the leaves.  
  
Aeris stopped in her tracks and looked up at the lofty trees, where birds suddenly took flight. Cloud turned around to her and asked, "What's wrong, Aeris?" She had felt something seconds ago that chilled her to the bones, but now the presence seemed to be gone yet there was something mysterious lingering in the air. The blonde stepped up behind the silent girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her, "Don't worry, Aeris. I don't think those bandits are stupid enough to come back for more."  
  
She looked at him, noticing his confident smile, and just didn't want to bother him with such an uncertain feeling, so she returned his smile. "You're right," she said, "Let's head to Wutai." He nodded, and they both moved on to their destination with Aeris still pondering silently on her intuition.  
  
  
A _Final Fantasy VII_ and _Slayers_ Fusion  
  
**~ M a t e r i A * M a y h e M ~**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
**Episode Two: KIDNAPPED! Case of the Missing Maidens!**  
  
  
The pair finally arrived at the next town at nightfall, quickly renting two rooms for the night at the local inn. Everything seemed peacefully as they ascended the stairs, both losing themselves to their weariness. Aeris stopped in front of her room and looked over to Cloud, whose room was next to hers, smiling. "Good night, Cloud," she said.  
  
He nodded, "Good night, Aeris." He watched her enter the room before going into his own. He closed the door with a sigh of relief of not running into any more bandits after their little forest skirmish. He took off the sword and laid it on the table. Stretching his arms into the air, he walked over to the window and stared at the sleepy town until he himself felt the heaviness of his eyes slipping into the temptations of sleep. He gave in, plopping onto the bed, with his last thoughts of Aeris's smile before the wave of dreams embraced him.  
  
In the next room, Aeris had finished preparing for bed and climbed into the bed, beneath the cool covers that would be soon warmed by her presence. With her mind at peace, she would easily dose off into dreamland, but before eyes could even halfway shut, the windows of the room suddenly opened by an ominous gust of wind. She immediately sat up, and all she could see was the curtains dancing in the air by the continuous wind. She stood up and walked over to the window and closed it. Turning around, she scanned the room for a strange aura.  
  
"Whoever is there, you might as well show yourself," she ordered. She summoned a simple light spell to illuminate the room, warning the intruder, "I am a capable sorceress... and my bodyguard is just in the next room." She walked over to the table and lit a candle so she didn't have to use magic. She glance at the curtains by the tapestry that rustled a bit, but she didn't do anything since it didn't seem threatening to her.  
  
Soon, the intruder revealed himself from the shadows of the room, instead of the tapestry, as a man with long, dark hair, draped in a crimson cloak. Coming towards the light he didn't appear to be afraid of, Aeris noted his handsome features -- from his pale face to his mesmerizing, ruby eyes. "I intend no harm on you," he spoke, "Nor am I that idiotic to attack a sorceress, not one that is gaining quite a reputation for herself... daughter of Ifalna Gast."  
  
"Hmm, so you know," she shrugged, sitting down at the table, and gestured him to do the same. He refused and remained standing. "But I'm sure you're not here at this time and place to discuss such a thing."  
  
"You are correct." He turned away from the light, still speaking to her, "This concerns the materias."  
  
"Materias? Are you searching for them too?"  
  
"For years, people have searched for these legendary materias, these ancient items that hold the secrets of Cetran magic and knowledge. Whoever possesses them will attain great power, and this is what motivates man."  
  
"Yes, I know," she said calmly, "But this isn't why I am looking for them."  
  
"Your reasons matter not to me, nor are mine of your importance." He paused, "However I am here at this moment to ask of one request."  
  
"Request?" Wondering what sort of request would come from such a person, she watched him as he turned his face slightly towards her to observe her reaction. She display a rather innocent and curious one with her green eyes obviously searching for an answer in his manner, but being the mysterious person that he was, his face was expressionless. "Well..." she hesitated, but her answer never came when a female scream erupted from down the hall. On impulse, she ran to the door, just in time for it to open, and Cloud was right there with the sword in hand... and in his boxers.  
  
"Are you all right, Aeris?!" he said genuinely concerned.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine... but what happened?" She glanced back into the room and found the night visiter gone, while poor Cloud realized is lack of clothing and hurried back to his room in embarrassment to get decently dressed.  
  
After both were attired appropriately to make their appearance at the scene of the screaming, which was the room of the innkeeper's daughter, they found a crowd gathered outside while a woman tried to console the teary innkeeper's wife. "What happened here?" Cloud asked one of the clients.  
  
"Their daughter disappeared," he said.  
  
Another added, "They say the girl had been in her room all evening because of a headache, and she was still in bed when they last checked on her."  
  
"Quite spooky, I say," an elder man voiced his thoughts.  
  
"Maybe she snuck out to... heh, you know..."  
  
"My daughter isn't like that!" the mother cried.  
  
"Or maybe... kidnapped?"  
  
"Impossible!" the father said, "We would've known who made it into the inn from the lobby. All the doors and windows were locked!"  
  
"This is strange indeed," Cloud said, thinking deeply on the predicament.  
  
Aeris suddenly said aloud, "It could be some occult kidnapping." Everyone stared at her with gaping mouths, and she eventually noticed and asked, "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"That is a possibility," her blonde companion nodded. "Someone or something might've taken her for evil magical purposes."  
  
"Hey, aren't you the daughter of the sorceress Ifalna Gast?!" someone blurted out, causing whispers among the onlookers. Aeris nodded, not able to deny her identity in such a situation.  
  
The mother ran up to her and knelt before her, pleading, "Please, Lady Sorceress! Please find my daughter! I'll do anything! I'll give you anything!"  
  
"Oh don't worry," Aeris smiled, "I was going to look into this anyway, so please stand up. I'm not used to people asking me in this manner." Relieved, the woman stood up with Aeris help while Cloud was next to her with a smile because she had such a helpful nature to her personality. "Let us rest for the night, and the investigation shall began in the morning!" she announced, and everyone agreed to get some sleep before a long day began tomorrow. They started to disperse to their rooms, when Aeris took the parents of the missing daughter aside, along with Cloud into the girl's room, "I want to ask you a few questions."  
  
"But I thought we weren't beginning the investigation till morning," Cloud said.  
  
"Well, I won't be able to sleep unless I get SOME information," she smiled. He closed the door as the parents and Aeris sat down. "I didn't want a crowd around when I asked you some questions, and this is rather a family matter. Anyway, I want to know if this is the first time this has happened. Although you appear very heartbroken and distraught, you seemed to have expected something like this to happen. Am I correct?" She diverted the questiont toward the innkeeper, who appeared to have been more calm and also disturbed by something.  
  
He nodded, "Two disappearances occurred just within this month. And rumors from the other villages in the area have said similiar things."  
  
"Only girls have been taken?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Has anyone seen the kidnap take place?"  
  
"No... they seemed to have vanished into thin air." While Aeris continued to ask the parents questions pertaining to their daughter and the rumors, Cloud explored the girl's room in search of any clues. He found nothing extraordinary about the room. He stood by the bed, noticing it had been definitely slept in, but as he looked more closely, beneath the pillow was some sort of figurine. He glanced over his shoulder at Aeris and the others, and seeing that they were busy talking, he took the figurine and put it in his pocket. He then waited until Aeris was done and left the room with her.  
  
They went to Aeris room to talk about their case a little more, and that was when Cloud showed her the figurine he found in the girl's bed. They examined it, and he pondered, "I wonder if the girl looked like this. I didn't see any pictures of her."  
  
"Maybe when can ask the innkeeper tomorrow," she said, having found something strange about the figurine.  
  
"Is something wrong, Aeris?"  
  
"Hmm? Well... There's some traces of magic on this, but it's so faint, I can't make out the strength of the caster."  
  
"So magic is involved after all."  
  
"That's why I don't like it at all. And kidnapping young girls is even worse." She shook her head, "I hate to think what they are being planned for..."  
  
Cloud nodded, "Don't worry, Aeris, as your bodyguard, I won't let anyone hurt you! I swear I'll protect you!"  
  
Even though she wasn't worried about her own safety, she knew she could always count on him, and she smiled, "Thank you, Cloud."  
  
  
The next morning after a quick and BIG breakfast, Aeris and Cloud were ready to begin their investigation of the kidnapped girls. They started at the inn, questioning each person of what they saw and heard, but nothing out of the ordinary was discovered. The testimony from each person was pretty much similiar, so they left the inn and followed the given directions from the innkeeper to the family of the first disappearance.  
  
They arrived at a large mansion at the end of town, and both gawked at the expensive-looking home. "Wow," Cloud uttered, "I could live like a king in that."  
  
Aeris giggled, "Let's go." They announced themselves at the gates and waited until they were escorted into the mansion. They were taken to the main room, where they waited patiently, absorbed in the paintings and high class design of the home, until the lady of the house greeted them. "My name is Aeris Gast, and this is my friend, Cloud Strife. We came here to ask you about your daughter's disappearance."  
  
"Silvia?" The woman raised an eyebrow at the girl's name, apparently not pained at her loss, "Well, it's been weeks since the day she left."  
  
"She left?"  
  
"Yes," she answered calmly.  
  
"Are you certain she left of her own will?"  
  
Becoming somewhat irritated at the personal questions, she said firmly, "Yes. Is there a reason you're inquiring about her."  
  
"From what has happened in the last month in the area," Cloud explained, "There is a possibility your daughter has been kidnapped."  
  
"Kidnapped?!" she gasped, "Why? We don't have any enemies! And if it was for money, there wasn't any ransom note left behind."  
  
"Well, why did you think your daughter left of her own will?" Aeris went back to her original question, hoping to keep the topic of magic out of the inquistion for now.  
  
The woman fidgeted a bit and then sighed, giving in to them, "Very well. I shall explain our situation... We aren't sure what happened to our daughter, but I supposed she eloped with the peddler's son. They came to this town a month ago and stayed for about a week, and during that time, Silvia took a liking to the young man. I forbidded them to be with him, considering our status and all, but the day when the peddler and his son left, Silvia was not seen that evening. She can be such an irrational girl, so I just assummed she eloped with him. It's a shame to the family, so I just told the townspeople she had just left."  
  
Cloud looked confused, so he leaned over to Aeris, whispering, "Maybe this case has no relation to ours."  
  
"I'm not sure," she whispered back and faced the woman again, "Could you tell me when and where she was last seen?"  
  
"Certainly. My maid saw her in the garden that evening." She stood up and gestured them to follow her, "There was nothing strange in her manner except her angry silence at me for keeping her away from that young man. Everyone stayed away to let her calm down, and they were afraid she might lash out at them. I had guests to entertained that day, so I left her alone. My husband was away on business."  
  
They entered the fancy garden behind the mansion, and the woman showed them around the area, pointing to the places her daughter would wander about since it was a rather extensive garden, even with the fountain in the center. "This is her favorite place to be," she said as they arrived at the fountain. It was then that Aeris and Cloud exchanged surprised glances at what stood in the middle of the spouting water founatin: a life size marble statue of a young woman.   
  
"Is this the likeness of your daughter?" Cloud inquired.  
  
"Yes. This statue of Silvia was sculpted by a talented man who lives in this region."  
  
"Could you tell me more about this man?" Aeris requested.  
  
"His name is Rukin. He arrived in this village about two months ago in terrible shape. He was quite ill, you see, on the verge of death, and we didn't think he would make, but miraculously he survived his supposed last night. He told us he had no home, no past, nor how he came to be in such an ill state. Taking pity on him, we helped as much as we could, and he soon became a part of this town, filling this place with his beautiful sculptures. He latered moved out to the town, not too far away from here, to continue his scultpting in peace with nature, I believe.  
  
"Surely you don't think he's involved, do you?"  
  
"Oh no, I didn't say that," Aeris insisted, "I was just curious as to who created such a beautiful statue."  
  
"I see. Well, if that is all, then I apologize for not being able to entertain you any longer."  
  
"That's quite all right. Thank you for taking your time to answer our questions." With a bow, she left the mansion with Cloud. At the front gates, they glanced back at the building and then started walking through the town again.  
  
"Hmm, that sculptor sounds suspicious," Cloud commented.  
  
"Yes, but the disappearances didn't begin until a month ago, right? So, it's hard to say..."  
  
"Are we gonna talk with the other family now? Or visit that sculptor?"  
  
"Let's see the sculptor first," she giggled, causing Cloud to look at her, "I might want a really big statue of me too!" He chuckled at her silliness, and they headed out of the town and towards the hills, where it was said the sculptor was living. Although the walk took them close to an hour, they finally made it to the small cottage with an extension in the back, where they believe was the workshop. Cloud knocked on the door, and they waited for quiet awhile for an answer but none came.  
  
"Let's go to the back," he suggested, and Aeris nodded. They journey to the back and found the workshop door ajar. Peeking inside a bit, they saw lots of sculptures of various sizes and even some that weren't complete yet. Suddenly, the door closed in their faces, knocking them off their feet. Seconds later, a man who appeared to be a few years older than Cloud stood over them with annoyed look.  
  
"Who are you people?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh umm, we're travelers," Cloud said, getting to his feet, "from the town. We saw some of your works, so we stopped by to look at some more. We knocked at the front door, but no one answered, so we came back here. We're really sorry."  
  
"Hmmf, well what's done is done," he said and looked at Aeris from top to bottom, which bothered Cloud. "And what's your name?" he asked her.  
  
"Aeris."  
  
"Aeris... that's a beautiful name. Please come in," he stood aside, allowing her entrance. Although he apparently disapproved of Cloud's tag along, he couldn't be rude and deny the girl's companion. He wiped a stool clean and offered the seat to Aeris. "What brings the daughter of Ifalna to my humble home?"  
  
"So you knew."  
  
"News travel fast in this kingdom, especially when it concerns the famous sorceress, and I try to keep up with them for entertainment purposes."  
  
With his arms folded over his chest, Cloud stood protectively next to Aeris, addressing the man, "Are you really that Rukin man? You look kinda young to have such talent." Aeris looked up at Cloud, smiling at what she had been thinking too, but he had expressed it before she was able to. Perhaps they shouldn't have judged, but from what Silvia's mother had convey to them about the sculptor, they were both expecting a recluse, middle-aged man, not a handsome one with haunting eyes of violet and golden, long hair.  
  
"Don't judge me by appearance," he said, glaring Cloud, "Sculpting has been a trade of my family since the beginning. And I AM that Rukin."  
  
"Well, Sir Rukin," Aeris interrupted, sensing the tension in the air, "we just stopped by to see some of your work, but if you're busy then we'll come back later."  
  
"No no, you can look as long as you want," he insisted, gesturing over to the side where most of his projects were complete. Cloud followed them and looked around too. There were small figurines like the one he had taken at the inn, and then others as big as the fountain statue, but the small ones drew his attention the most since there were so many of them lined up on a shelf.  
  
"May I?" Aeris asked Rukin for permission to hold a figurine, and he nodded with a smile. She examined it carefully, "You are very good, Sir Rukin. There is so much detail in each one. I can't help but think they are real people."  
  
"I put my whole soul into creating each masterpiece," he explained, "whether they are small projects like these or great ones requested from the rich." She nodded and placed the item back in its original spot. Rukin was staring at her the whole time, not able to take his eyes away from her lovely face. "Have you considered modeling before?" he said suddenly. She and Cloud looked at him.  
  
"No, not at all. I've been busy studying magic."  
  
"I see... Well, it is a shame," he openly stared at her, which prompty caused Cloud to intervene.  
  
"We should get going then, Aeris," the swordsman said.  
  
"All right. Thank you for your time, Sir Rukin."  
  
"No, it was my pleasure," the man said, watching them depart from his workshop. "All my pleasure," he grinned with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.  
  
  
Aeris and Cloud returned to the town in one piece but a little weary from the walk. They were on their way back to the inn to make sense of the information they discovered, but Cloud was still troubled by the Rukin guy. Just looking at him, he knew the man was up to no good, and he was somehow involved in the missing girls. That time in the workshop, the swordsman noticed one thing peculiar about the sculptors: the subjects were all female -- not a single one was of a man, a building, or animal. Rukin was probably some pervert anyway, from the way he was staring longingly at Aeris. Just thinking about that made Cloud boil over, growling angrily.  
  
Aeris noticed her companion's mood, "Cloud, are you all right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh umm, yeah... I was just thinking..."  
  
"Me too," she said and stopped. They looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. Leaning towards one another, they both expressed similiar thoughts, "LET'S EAT!" They laughed and continued their trek, heading for a restaurant to fill their famished tummies.  
  
With all troubled thoughts aside, Cloud turned his attention to what they would dine on that afternoon, "Maybe some seafood? I haven't had that in a while, but I hate fish. I wonder if they have some sort of lobster buffet here? Or a bit pot of beef stew, like mom always made!" He continued to rattle off his mother's recipe list while Aeris smiled, listening to him, but her smile disappeared when she caught a glimpse of familliar dark hair with a flowing, red cloak among the townspeople.  
  
Without a word to the blonde, she pardon herself through the crowd, chasing after the fleeing stranger. He was still in her vision as she pursued him down the market street and eventually out of the town. His agility was quite remarkable, and she was having a hard time keeping up with him. She decided the best pursuit was by air, "**RAYWING**!" She took into the air and soon was able to catch up overhead, but he bound into the forest depths, and she followed.  
  
"**FREEZE ARROW**!" Several ice arrows appeared, flying directly at Aeris, but she was able to dodge them through her flight maneuver, barely missing the last one that nicked her shield of wind. She quickly recovered and concentrated on the flying spell to weaved through the trees until she came to a clearing. She remained in the air, keeping her protective wind spell strong, as she scanned the area for the stranger. No one was in her sight, but she felt him nearby, so she descended to the forest floor and stood there with the shield still up.  
  
The man from the previous night in her room stepped out from among the shadows, finally confronting her in daylight. "You were following us earlier, weren't you?" she said.  
  
He turned away with a smirk, "You shouldn't have chased me so carelessly."  
  
"Perhaps. But you wouldn't have it any other way, right? Our conversation ended suddenly last night... There are a few questions I want to ask you."  
  
"I thought as much, but you need not ask. One, the reason for my interest in materias is, as I have said before, personal. Two, I am not the one you are looking for." He looked at her before she could say anything, "Are you not seeking the one behind the kidnappings?"  
  
"Well... With the materias aside, you're a rather suspicious person besides Sir Rukin."  
  
"I believe I am, but I have no useful gain from such a petty crime. My interest is elsewhere."  
  
"Yes, I know that, but a suspicious person will always be suspicious until he proves himself otherwise. Am I right?" she giggled.  
  
He looked at her and smirked, "You shouldn't be so cheerful in your situation."  
  
"It can't be helped," she smiled. He turned away, preparing to leave, but she stopped him, "Won't you at least tell me your name?"  
  
"Our paths will cross again." And with those words, he vanished from sight.  
  
"You can count on that," Aeris nodded.  
  
  
Picking something off her pink cape, Aeris finally returned to the inn, where Cloud suddenly burst forward, grabbing her by the shoulders, "AERIS!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!! I was so worried!"  
  
"I'm really sorry," she said guiltily, "I shouldn't have taken off without telling you..."  
  
He examined her physical form from top to bottom and then spun her around, "At least you're not hurt." He let go of her and asked, "So what made you run off like that?"  
  
"Oh, well I thought I saw someone I knew," she said, not really wanting to tell him of what happened the previous night because she didn't want him to worry, but it was the truth that she did know that someone -- at least recognized him. "We just exchanged a few words before he had to leave, seemed urgent, so I saw him off." He nodded, but then his stomach growled loudly. She raised an eyebrow, "You didn't eat yet?"  
  
He shook his head, "I was waiting for you to come back." She giggled. "What's funny?" he asked, a little hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just the thought of my tough and strong bodyguard can falter in battle because of hunger."  
  
"Hey, you eat as much as I do," he teased, "And you don't seem to gain a pound from it either. Lucky!"  
  
"Using magic takes a lot of energy."  
  
"Fighting too!"  
  
"Which means we have to get triple portions this time!"  
  
"Yeah! Right on!" The pair laughed as they headed out to eat that afternoon.  
  
  
**NEXT EPISODE...** Aeris here again! After a long day of investigation, a nice, hot bath is wonderful! While I relax, Cloud gets into trouble. But it seems like we're up against two people, and they're no ordinary ones. This will be a battle of a lifetime. I hope my training is enough for dealing with monsters... Next time on _Materia Mayhem_ : **"DISCOVERY! Plight of a Monster!"**  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
Umm, I'm lagging behind in this... This episode was supposed to be longer, but I stopped here instead, the half way point. I've pushed the story back a bit and do some ironing out with the next episode so it actually makes some sense. Yeah yeah, that's Vincent sneaking into Aeris's room. Haa... not sure if I'll add some AerVin scenes and make it a love triangle yet. Anyway hoped ya enjoyed it. v^-^v  
  



End file.
